Respire
by Cosy-chwan
Summary: SPOIL SAISON 3 -  Ses jambes se font lourdes mais il ne ralentis pas l'allure pour autant. Son regard ne faiblit pas, toujours droit devant sans jamais faillir.


**Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Mon premier écrit sur ce fandom, je suis excitée et mortifiée en attendant vos avis !**

**Disclamer : Aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiens à mon plus grand désespoir..**

**Attention ! Ce court OS spoil allègrement la saison 3 !**

**P.S : J'ai envie d'un Stiles au goût de barre chocolatée..**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>RESPIRE<span>

Comme presque tous les soirs, le coach Finstock aboie sur les membres de l'équipe qui viennent tout juste de sortir du vestiaire. Ils se mettent aussitôt à faire le tour du terrain de la crosse, soupirant tous en cœur. Stiles se met en marche, la mâchoire serrée et le regard braqué devant lui sans ciller. Pas après pas, efforts après efforts. Les souvenirs affluent comme un serpent ondulant devant sa proie, tapis dans l'ombre pour surgir de nul part et planter ses crocs vénéneux dans la chaire.

_**La porte dangereusement entre baillée fait bondir son cœur d'angoisse alors qu'il sen approche avec méfiance sous les hurlements désapprobateurs de sa conscience.**_

_**La sensation suffocante de panique profonde d'être enfermé dans un casier sans pouvoir en sortir, crié à l'aide sans personne pour entendre.**_

_**La peur dégoulinante sous sa peau à l'idée que le Nogitsune gagne du terrain et prenne entièrement possession de lui.**_

_**Sa raison qui sombre doucement dans la folie alors qu'il ne parvient plus à discerner le rêve de la réalité.**_

L'adolescent continu sa course sous les coups de sifflet incessant du coach pulse à ses tympans. Ses jambes se font lourdes mais il ne ralentis pas l'allure pour autant alors que sa poitrine le démange douloureusement et que sa respiration se fait hachée. Son regard ne faiblit pas, toujours droit devant sans jamais faillir.

_**Le sabre est incontestablement enfoncé dans le ventre de son meilleur ami, sa main attrapant solidement la poignée pour la tourner sur elle-même. Sa peau le brûle comme pour le punir du mal qu'il cause, mais le renard prend son pied et Stiles ressent sa satisfaction et son plaisir intense, le plongeant dans les ténèbres de la culpabilité.**_

_**La puissance faisant bouillonner ses veines de délice alors qu'il arrache à main nue les fils gorgés d'électricité propulser du taser d'Allison ou qu'il envoie le corps de Derek rencontrer le mur avec une violence insoupçonnée. Il en pleurait de rage d'avoir aimé ce pouvoir grisant, emprisonner dans le puits sans fin de sa conscience.**_

Son cœur cri au désespoir alors que sa respiration est désormais sifflante et précipitée. Ses poumons le brûlent et il a le cœur au bord des lèvres. Faisant fit de son mal être, il accélère l'allure, ne prenant pas garde aux choses qui l'entour, plongé dans son délire et son angoisse.

_**L'hyperactif regarde tout autour de lui, sa tête tournant dans tout les sens. Il reconnaît le couloir du lycée qui semble n'en plus finir, son double démoniaque se dresse face à lui à plusieurs mètre de là. Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres et le jeune homme à du mal à déglutir tant sa gorge est sèche. Chaque muscle de son corps le fait souffrir et Stiles se sent plus faible que jamais, ses paupières sont lourdes et sa bouche est gercée, lui envoyant des piques de douleurs.**_

_**Il constate enfin l'absence pesante de Lydia qui n'est pas là pour le garder debout, personne aux alentours afin de lui venir en aide, Stilinski est seul dans un combat perdu d'avance.**_

_**Le clone se rapproche d'un pas nonchalant, les bruits de pas rebondissant contre les murs et sifflant à travers l'espace. Une demi-seconde plus tard, une main se pose avec force sur son épaule, la serrant avec trop de force pour que cela soit anodin. L'autre paume n'est pas en reste, se compressant contre sa poitrine là où se trouve son cœur. Son propre visage se rapproche intimement du sien, lui donnant la sensation d'être face à un miroir. Mais les reflets ne respire pas et ne sont pas menaçant. Pourtant, les lèvres meurtris s'étirent d'avantage et le Nogitsune murmure sur le ton de la confidence.**_

_**-Respire Stiles.**_

_**Le regard du démon s'assombrit d'un voile de folie lorsqu'il hurle à ses oreilles, explosant les fenêtres tant et si bien que le décibel fissura le décor déformé de sa conscience. Les éclats de verre dansent sous les yeux écarquillés de l'adolescent.**_

_**-RESPIRE !**_

Stiles ouvre lentement les yeux, sa vision floue se stabilisant tant bien que mal. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux le fixe avec curiosité ou inquiétude à des niveaux plus ou moins différents. Il se redresse brusquement en position assise, aspirant une grande goulée d'air. La bouche grande ouverte réclamant désespérément de l'oxygène, comme s'il était resté immergé trop longtemps sous l'eau. Il se mit aussitôt à tousser, son thorax irradiant de douleur. Il pose un regard perdu sur le visage défiguré par l'inquiétude de Scott qui pose ses mains pleines de forces et de chaleurs sur ses épaules voûtés et tremblotantes. Son meilleur ami ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les seuls mots qu'il parvient à distinguer se résume à « tu ne respirais plus ». Le coach prend la parole à son tour mais l'hyperactif ne comprend pas, se laissant relever par McCall.

Une voix ressemblant étrangement à la sienne raisonne de nouveau dans sa tête comme un avertissement, aussi désagréable qu'un disque rayer, que le bruit d'une craie crissant au tableau. Le sang de l'adolescent se glace sous la peur et l'angoisse de la signification de ses paroles.

« Respire Stiles. »

**FIN.**


End file.
